Ten Song Drabbles
by clockwork-x-orange
Summary: Ten Song Drabbles of Panic At The Disco Brendon, Ryan, Jon, Spencer , Fall Out Boy Pete Wentz, Patrick Stumph , William Beckett, Gabe Saporta and Shane


**So Sick  
by Ne-Yo**

Jon sits alone in his apartment staring at a lovely photo of him and Spencer. Spencer is his ex boyfriend. He misses Spencer to bits, he wants him back. Jon takes out his cell phone and dials his home phone number; He ignores the rings of his home phone and listens to the answering machine. He does that everyday, just to hear _his_ voice on the machine.

Jon hangs up and turns on the radio and hears a sad love song. He bursts into tears and remembers that this was Spencer's song.

**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing  
by Aerosmith**

Brendon stares at the boy lying beside him. He lies there, listening to the boy breathing. He loves watching the boy sleeping. A few tears fall from his eyes. He's moving today. There will be no Ryan and Brendon anymore. It will be Brendon in Florida and Ryan in Vegas. He is moving today and nothing could change his parents' minds.

"_I don't want to close my eyes. I don't to fall asleep, because I'll miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing,"_ Ryan sings. Brendon jumps up, he didn't know he was still awake.

"_Even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do and I don't wanna miss a thing_," Brendon sings, just to go along. Ryan brakes down and Brendon pulls him closer to him.

"I'm going to miss you babe," Brendon cries.

"I'm going to miss you too," Ryan chokes.

**Down and Out  
by The Academy Is**

William leaves a note on the counter top. His eyes swimming with tears. Why did it have to end like this? William was leaving to live in the hills, leaving Gabe behind. There are two reasons he is leaving.

1. Gabe cheated on him.

When he's gone he is allowed to wear his sunglasses in the house when the sun goes down without getting made fun of.

William runs out the door and into the car. He listens to the radio, it announces that two famous peoples marriages are falling apart and they are getting divorced. He changes the radio station and it announces that Nicole Ritchie and Paris Hilton are once again in a fight. Good things must end eventually. Gabe is the one that ended theirs.

William travels many miles until he turns into the hills. He arrives at place where there are cabins where he is supposed to be staying at. He sees a hot boy around his age walking out of his cabin; that must be his roommate. William grins and thinks, _This is going to be better. _

**Dance Dance  
by Fall Out Boy**

Brendon smiles at the boy a few feet away. It was their first date and he already feels something between him. He was nervous when he got ready to come on this blind date but it turns out he really likes this guy. They were standing on his front step after their date, they went dancing.

"Can I kiss you goodbye?" Shane, the other boy, asks.

"Yes," he smiles sheepishly. Shane leans in and rests his lips on Brendon's.

"Goodbye," Shane grins before turning away.

"Bye." Brendon walked into his empty house with the feeling of accomplishment.

**You Don't Know  
by Eminem Feat. 50 Cent, Lloyd Banks & Cahis**

"Who runs this place?" Brendon asks Jon quietly.

"I don't know." Jon acts like he doesn't know.

"I don't like it here," Brendon whispers.

"I need this stuff Brendon, you said you were ready for it!"

"Fine," Brendon rolls his eyes. He watches people snorting lines of coke. He has a very bad feeling about the place his boyfriend took him. Brendon looks beside him and finds that Jon isn't by his side anymore; he begins to worry and looks around quickly.

"Back," Jon grins, putting something into his jacket.

"Can we go?" Brendon pleads.

"Yeah." Jon leads the way out.

"I'm never going there ever again!" Brendon states.

"Go where?" Jon acts again, like he doesn't know.

**Your Guardian Angel  
by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

"You know I'll always be with you right?" Brendon asks.

"Yes," Shane smiles, he turns to Brendon and looks at him. He stares contently into his chocolate eyes. Brendon falls for Shane's green eyes. He can't help it.

"Even when the seasons are changing and the waves are crashing."

"Yeah."

"And when the stars begin to fall, I'll be there with you," Brendon stares deep into his eyes. His words cause Shane to smile widely.

"I will never let you fall, I'll be with you through it all."

"I love you Bren," Shane whispers, "More than anyone could love a person."

"I love you too."

**Ring Of Fire  
by Jonny Cash**

Ryan's heart swells. He smiles at Brendon and embraces him. A moment ago, Brendon has proposed and Ryan had said yes. Who wouldn't?

"I can't believe this," Ryan exclaims. He loves Brendon and he is going to show his love by marrying him. Ryan has fell for him like a child. He fell into a burning ring of fire, he went down down down and the flames went higher.

"The taste of love is sweet," Brendon grins after kissing him.

"We fell into the ring of fire," Ryan kisses his fiance.

**Penny Lane  
by The Beatles**

Brendon's a barber on Penny Lane. He likes to take pictures with the permission of his customers. He likes to share his photo's with many people that visit his shop.

Ryan's a banker a few buildings away from the barber. Kids make fun of him for having a motorcar. Ryan never wears a mack because of strict reasons, even when it rains.

Jon is a fireman. He carries an hour glass and a picture of the queen in his pocket. He doesn't mind that people make fun of him. Jon always buys poppies from a lady on Penny Lane, he's quite the charmer.

Penny Lane, the banker is waiting for a trim; His motorcar is running outside. The fireman rushes in, he wants his hair done at the very moment. He causes a lot of commotion. Once settled, the got what they want. That is a normal week at Penny Lane.

**No One  
by Alicia Keys**

"I just want you close," Brendon whispered into the mouth piece of his phone.

"_I hear that song in the background_," Shane said.

"I know eh," Brendon grinned, "My mom's playing it."

"_Good song._"

"Yep."

"_You want me to come over?_" Shane questioned.

"Hell yeah!" Brendon smiled.

"_I'll be there._" Was Shane's last words before hanging up.

- - -

Shane arrived at the house a few minutes later. No One is playing again.

"I love this song," Shane exclaimed; Bringing Brendon into a hug.

"So do I." Brendon hugs Shane tightly.

"It resembles my feelings for you," Shane admitted, blushing.

"Ditto," Brendon grinned.

**Birthday Girl  
by The Roots featuring Patrick Stump**

"Do you want to go to a R-rated show?" Shane grinned.

"Now that I'm old enough?" Brendon laughed.

"Yes. I'm allowed to be alone with you aren't I?"

"Yes, let's go!" Brendon kissed him on the lips.

"_Or_ do you want to go somewhere more private?" Shane asked sneakily.

"It's my birthday so I get to choose."

"You have two choices." Shane held up two fingers, "One, we go a movie. Two, we have insanely hot sex."

"I pick erm..." Brendon was lost in thought, "Two!"

"Let's go," Shane smiled, taking Brendon's hand and leading to the room.

**End**


End file.
